Now You See It
70s opening spiel: "Every answer, to every question, is right here before your eyes. And... NOW... YOU... SEE... IT... NOW YOU SEE IT! And the star of our show, now you see him, Jack Narz!" 80s opening spiel: "Hidden in this jumble of letters is the name of (insert clue). Can you find it? Now you see it! That's how we play... NOW... YOU... SEE... IT... NOW YOU SEE IT! And, here's the host of our show, (now you see him,) Jack Clark/Chuck Henry!" A game based on Wordsearch where contestants had to find words hidden in a jumbled board of letters. Premise The main game principle was based on the word search concept. The game boards in all versions of Now You See It had four rows ("lines") with 14 letters of the alphabet ("positions") in each row. The host of the show read general-knowledge trivia questions with single-word answers that were concealed within the jumble of letters on the board for that round. The answers on the board were always written horizontally from left to right. Although the premise of the show remained the same, the main game was played differently on each version of the show. 1974-75 version The original run used two formats during its run. Format #1 Elimination Round The first round of Now You See It under its original format began with four new players randomly split into two teams with one "outside" and one "inside" player each. The "outside" players turned their backs to the board as Narz read a question. The first "inside" player to ring in would say which line the correct answer appeared on. If the correct line was given, the "outside" player for that team turned around to give the position number and the word. If the wrong line was guessed, the other team got a free guess. If the correct position and answer was given, the team earned points equal to the sum of the line and position numbers (Example: a word on line 3 and in position 1 was worth 4 points). Otherwise, nobody scored for that word. Halfway through the round, the inside and outside players switched roles. The team that was in the lead when time ran out won the Elimination Round. Semi-Finals In the semi-finals, the two contestants on the winning team competed against each other. A string of 16 concealed letters was shown to the contestants, and the host read a crossword-style clue, similar to Scrabble. The 16 letter string began to reveal one letter at a time until a player rung in and answered correctly, or only one letter was left in the word. If a contestant rung in and gave an incorrect answer, the opponent was given a free guess before any more letters were revealed. If they too came up with a wrong answer, the word would continue to be revealed. If nobody guessed the word with one letter left, it was revealed. The host then read another clue, and began revealing letters; the next answer used letters from the end of the previous answer in the string. The first player to guess four words correctly won the round and a prize package. (During the first two weeks, no prize package was given to the winner. Also, during the third week, it took five points to win the round; this would become permanent when the second format was introduced.) Finals The winner of the Semi-Finals round competed against the show's returning champion in the Finals. This round was played like the elimination round, except that there were no partners. Contestants gave both the line and position numbers of correct answers in order to score. Originally, a correct answer allowed a contestant to answer subsequent questions without ringing in until he/she gave a wrong answer, at which point his opponent was given an opportunity to answer and steal control. If the opponent missed as well, the next question would be a toss-up. This was scrapped after the first episode, and all questions became toss-ups. The contestant who had more points when time ran out won the game and played the "Solo Game" for a chance at a cash jackpot. If the champion won the jackpot, the person he/she beat in the Finals became the designated champion on the next show; if the challenger won the jackpot, the person he/she beat in the Semi-Finals returned. Bonus Words Beginning with the 101st episode and continuing until the adoption of the second main game format, contestants were asked to scan the board and write down one word from the board each on an index card at the beginning of each half of the Elimination Round, and the Finals. A contestant or team would earn 10 bonus points if they correctly answered a question with one of their "bonus words". The player must reveal their bonus word when it is found, and cannot come back to it afterwards. Format #2 Beginning with the 186th episode and for the rest of the show's run, the format of the main game was changed. The Elimination Round was dropped, and two new players competed in the Semi-Finals, by this time renamed the Qualifying Round and was played the same way as the first version. At this point, five points were needed to win the Qualifying Round. The Finals was renamed the Championship Round and was also played the same way except point values were doubled when somebody reached 50 points (Example: a word on line 4 and in position 5 multiplied by 2 was worth 18 points), and the first player to reach 100 points played the Solo Game. Under this "straddling" format, a game could stop at the end of one episode and resume at the beginning of the next. Also, if a champion was defeated in the Championship Round, but the other player won the jackpot in the Solo Game, that champion came back to play again in the following Championship Round. Contestant Area Though not acknowledged on the air, the contestant area was split into two colors green & blue. Each side had a giant triangular side which lit up in neon lights when somebody rung-in, plus it had matching score boards and ring-in boxes (the boxes were removed when the second format came into fruition). During the Championship round, the champion sat in the green position and challenger sat in the blue position(sometimes the positions were the other way around during some of the first format); as a side-note the lady players from the first show wore dresses that matched their backdrops. It was also a two-leveled area with the second level dubbed the "Champion's Gallery" where the returning champion sat until the final round. NYSIeliminationround74.jpg|Two teams battling it out for a place in the Semi-Finals. NYSIqualifyinground74.jpg|Which of these two players will make it to the Finals. NYSIchampionshipround74.jpg|One of these two players will be playing for the jackpot. 1985 pilot Two teams of two players competed for the whole show. Round One During the first round, one partner was given a word to define (much like The $25,000 Pyramid) and then hit a button revealing the board to the partner; the partner then had to find that word on the board. They had 15 seconds total to define and find the word. If successful, the team earned as many points as there were seconds left on the clock (e.g., eight points if there were eight seconds left). Each team played four words, with the team in the lead earning 20 bonus points. nysirtwo.JPG|Laurel, Tony, and their two partners playing the maingame. nysirone1.JPG|Laurel reveals the word... nysirone.JPG|...and her partner has 15 seconds to answer. Round Two In the second round, the host read clues to words on a new board, and the first contestant to buzz in and correctly identify that word earned 20 points. The first team to reach 100 points won the game and chose one player to play the solo round. After that, the players on both teams switched positions and played another game. 1989 version Qualifying Round Two new contestants competed to find the answers to the host's questions. Scoring was determined by how much time was left on the clock when the contestant buzzed in; the clock started at 100 points and decreased by 5 points as each 1/3 second passed. If nobody guessed the correct answer when the clock reached 25 points, the host gave the line number that the word was on. Halfway through the round, points were doubled and the contestants were given a new board. Later shows had the points be doubled later on during that second board when time was running out. The first player to reach 1,000 points won the round and competed against the show's returning champion in the championship round. Team Celebrity Shows On team celebrity shows since there were four teams of two stars competing, each pair of teams played their own board. The rules remained the same except that points were doubled after the first three questions, and it took 500 points to go to the championship round, which only one member of each team can play. Championship Round In this round, the host gave a category, and a new board containing six possible words in that category was revealed. The first contestant to buzz-in and find one of those words was given 20 seconds to find the five remaining words to win the board. If unable to do so, the opponent was given an additional five seconds to find one word, with the contestant hitting his/her button once he or she finds a word, winning the board if successful; otherwise, the board went to the opponent. Each board was worth money; the first board was worth $200 and each board after that was worth $100 more than the previous one. The first player to reach $1,000 or more kept their money and won the game and played the solo round. NYSIqualifyinground89.jpg|Which of these two players will face the current champion. NYSIchampionshipround89.jpg|Two contestants battling it out for a shot at the jackpot. Solo Game The bonus round on this show was better known as the "Solo Game". It was played the same on all versions of the show. The winner of the main game was given a new board and 60 seconds to find ten words on that board. Once the host read a clue to one of those words, the contestant used an electronic pencil to circle the word that was being guessed and call it out. The contestant had the option to pass at any time and return to that question later. Each correct answer was worth $100, and if all ten words were found before time expired, the contestant won a cash jackpot. NYSIsologame74.jpg|A playing of the Solo Game from 1974. NYSI 1.PNG|Another playing of the Solo Game from 1974. nysibonus.jpg|A playing of the Solo Game from the 1985 pilot. NYSI 2.PNG|A contestant playing the Solo Game from 1989. NYSIsologame89.jpg|Another contestant playing the Solo Game from 1989. Cash Jackpots Here are the cash jackpots for each version: Championship Formats In the 70s version, a returning champion would immediately retire after winning the jackpot, thus making the player they beat in the finals/championship round (the semi-finals should the returning champion be defeated) the designated champion for the next game. In the 1985 pilot, the team with the most money at the end of both games would have returned on the next episode. In the 1989 version, a returning champion would return a maximum of 5 days (regardless of how many jackpots he/she won). Merchandise Milton Bradley manufactured a board game that was based on the original 1974 version in 1975. nysi.jpg Gametek manufactured a computer game based on the short-lived 1989 version in 1990. 250px-43948-00501.jpg|Front Cover. NYSIBack Cover.jpg|Back Cover. Press Photo 64528_313350135431382_1814010897_n.jpg Music Main 1974, 1985, 1989 - "Chump Change" by Quincy Jones Alternative Main 1974 - by Edd Kalehoff The main was also used on the pilot episode of Blank Check. Inventors Frank Wayne, Mark Goodson & Bill Todman Links Rules for Now You See It @ Loogslair.net Josh Rebich's Now You See It Rules Page Chuck Donegan's Now You See It Rules Page Curt Alliaume's Now You See It Page Screengrabs of Now You See It '89 Rules for the 1985 Now You See It Pilot 1985 Now You See It Pilot @ usgameshows.net Rules for Now You See It @ The Game Show Temple YouTube Videos Rosemary Dirkson wins $17,000! Wacky Moments from the 1989 Series Finale More Wacky Moments plus a $35,000 Win! Category:Puzzle Category:Observation Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:1974 premieres Category:1989 endings